Mistaken Proposal
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Taken from a list of Prompts I have, and this is the result. Loki needs a printer and the little old lady from upstairs gets the wrong idea. R&R please


_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

…

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Loki/Jane hinted pairing._

 _Anything you recognize isn't mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since a college Au and all Human._

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt : my printer isn't printing anymore and my papers are due tomorrow so I'm on my knees in front of your door begging to use your printer when the old lady from above passes us and thinks I'm proposing to you

Jane rolled her eyes, as there was a knock on her apartment door. Darcy had forgotten something yet again she was sure, or she was going to try to get her to go out to the bars for a drink.

"Hold on Darcy," Jane called through the wood and opened the door to see the last person she was expecting.

"Loki?" Jane asked confused wondering why the younger brother of her on again off again boyfriend Thor was outside her door at ten thirty on a Thursday night. She was aware that Loki had moved into the same building earlier that summer and on her floor a couple doors down too, but she rarely had seen him. Thor didn't know that Loki was living there since their falling out the pervious spring. Jane knew enough but she never had spoken to Loki.

"Hello Jane, I was wondering if I could borrow your printer. Mine stopped working and I have several papers due in the morning." Loki asked his fingers twisting the end of his emerald green sweater. The heat rarely worked in the building and Jane herself was in an oversized sweater and sweat pants to keep warm, her fuzzy slippers on her feet completed her look. Loki aside from his green sweater was dressed in black jeans and sensible slippers that were black as well.

"Can't you wait until the morning? We barely know each other," Jane pointed out as Loki shook his head, his hair unkempt, his hands running through it his hand gripping the ends and he tugged it slightly.

"If I could I would but my first class is really early. I'll pay you if you want but I really need to use a printer and you're the only person I know in this building." Loki said his green eyes meeting Jane's brown ones.

"No you don't have to pay me," Jane said but she still hesitated unsure on how to proceed from this point. She really wasn't comfortable with having Loki in her apartment, which was a mess, and they barely knew each other. Loki shifted uncomfortable outside her door.

"I normally don't do this…. But" Loki paused looking distinctly uncomfortable before he got onto his knees.

"Please. I'm begging you," Loki said his hands clasped before him as he looked up at her. When he was standing, like Thor, Jane only came to Loki's shoulders if that, even kneeling he was still impressively tall. He wasn't broad and muscled like Thor was; instead, he was lean and built enough to defend himself. Jane had seen him do it too.

"AWW I didn't think your young man would ever gather the courage to propose to you. Are you going to say yes?" The older lady from the floor above asked, as she peered out from the stairwell, Jane's cheeks flushing at the idea of being proposed to by Loki, or even Thor.

"I…You…We…" Jane couldn't figure out what to say as the older woman shuffled out towards them, Jane cursing the fact that she was by the stairs. Glancing at Loki, he even looked flustered, his cheeks tinged pink, which was noticeable with how pale he was.

"I think I overwhelmed her," Loki said glancing at the woman before glancing at Jane his eyes asking her to play along. Jane nodded slowly before she covered her face and bent down to grab Loki's sweater.

"Get in here, I'm not answering you in the hallway" Jane said dragging Loki up and into her apartment, the door shutting behind her with a click.

"Don't keep him waiting too long Dearie!" The woman called making Jane groan.

"Alright you can use my damn printer just don't give her any more ideas" Jane hissed her cheeks still burning at the assumed proposal.

"Trust me that's the last thing on my mind." Loki said spotting Jane's printer and gratefully made his way over to it and started printing out his assignments.

"Thank you, for not leaving me in the hall with her, she's actually kind of scary. She reminds me of my…. Of Frigga sometimes." Loki said as Jane chuckled as she fell onto the couch and pulled her laptop onto her lap.

"Really? She reminds me a bit of Odin. Mind you she seems to like me a lot more than Odin does." Jane said getting comfortable as she started typing her report out again, Loki chuckling.

"So what would your answer be? Would you marry me?" Loki asked a little while later when silence had fallen over them.

"LOKI!" Jane yelled, his laughter filling her apartment.


End file.
